Businesses or other entities having a need for volume printing typically use a production printer capable of printing hundreds of pages per minute. During printing, droplets of liquid ink are precisely ejected onto a print medium by rows of small nozzles located on each printhead. For proper print operation, each printhead has a reliable supply of ink supplied to its chamber.
Production inkjet printers typically make use of an ink container that is separated from the movement of printheads during printer operation. When the ink container is exhausted, it is removed and replaced with a new ink container. However, if the ink container is improperly seated in the printer, air may be introduced into the ink distribution channels, resulting in many hours of downtime of the printer to clean leaks and clear the channels.